Gohan transforms
by gohanfan1
Summary: What if instead of Goku falling victim to being turned into a child it was his eldest instead? And also what if the Black Star Dragon Balls didn't need to be returned to Earth but they could go and get them as they please. This may be a Yaoi if you all would like it to be since in my mind a short Gohan is cute :3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own dragon ball gt. _

**Happy claimer:**I need your help! :P What shall I do? If you have an idea that you would like to see in this story please rather post it in a review or send me a message.(Like a Yaoi, romance, gets a disease, cloose to death, humor, falls off a cliff by accident, gets eaten by a tiger, accidentally gets high, gets into a gang, gets in a band, finds out how to use a cell phone, starts to wear girl clothes, becames a famous movie star, goes back to school and falls off the blechers, ect.)_ -This is how my mind works :P-_

**What the?!**

_Gohan _smiled happily as he gazed out at the lake before him. He finally got away from everything... Fighting, having a wife and kid, his father laeving his family again, his mother being over protected... Yes, this was his favorite spot. The spot his father took him to before the Cell games. He closed his eyes and laid down on the ground. He shot them back open when he felt an energy wrap around him. He noticed that the sky was blackened and he was... Glowing?!

"What the?!" He screamed before he felt his body change.

**Look out:**

_Goku_ smiled happily after all the years training his body, and getting stronger. He saw that the sky was darkened and went over to where he heard people talking. He saw a short blue person.

"Hey, I remember you." He said getting their attenctioin. Pilaf turned to see Goku staring at them, and smiled.

"And I remember you too. Except now you are all grown up. Have a family?" Goku glared at him threatingly.

"Yeah, why would someone like you want to know?" Pilaf shrugged and pointed toward Goku.

"Fire!" He yelled at his companions. All of a sudden 3 missils came out trying to hit Goku. Goku on the other hand grabed two in his arms and stomped on the third one with his foot. He smirked at their attempt.

"You can't hurt me with your little toys." He said happy. Pilaf got mad as he crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah... If you do have a kid It would be bad if I wished your eldest would turn into a little kid so we could hurt them with what you call 'little toys' then you'd understand what we're all about." Pilaf said, mostly to himself. The dragon over heard and said something that Goku feared.

"Your wish is granted." The dragons eyes turned red as he granted the wish. The balls went into the air and scattered. Goku gasped and looked over to Pilaf only to find him gone. Dende and Popo ran over to Goku.

"What happened? Were those the black star dragon balls?" Dende asked scared. Goku shrugged, and gave Dende a Son smile.

"I didn't really pay attention to what he was saying to be telling the truth. I was thinking of the food I would get to eat when he went away. I think it was something like 'I wish your eldest would be able to get hurt by little toys... Oh no Gohan!" Goku said remembering who his eldest son was. He ran off the look out and in the direction of his son's Ki. Dende and Popo looked at each other confused. Dende felt his eyebrow (Where his eyebrow is suppose to be, I should say) start to twitch.

"Is it only me or did you think that was a bit to long of a pause for him to finally find out who his eldest was." Dende asked. Popo nodded in agreement as he stared into the sky, watching Goku fly as fast as he could.

"He does know that he has instant transmission right?" Dende shrugged and turned on his heels to walk the other way.

"I still don't get him."

**Back to Gohan:**

_Gohan_ looked down at himself and noticed he felt strange. He looked all around him trying to figure out what was different but couldn't. He shrugged when he found nothing out of the ordinary, and closed his eyes again trying to relax... Then something to his horror happened... A huge wave of water fell on him, drenching him. He stood up and gapped at his father. His father landed clearly holding in a laugh.

"Sorry... Used to much energy..." He couldn't hold it any longer and laughed. Gohan's eye twitched and took up a stance.

"What are you laughing at?! It's all your fault I got wet..." He slowly trailed off. His voice sounded different. Goku pointed toward the lake still laughing. Gohan took it as a hint and went over to it to look at himself. He had to be dreaming.

"What did you do to me?!" He snapped at his father who was now on the ground, tears willing up in his eyes. Gohan walked over and kick his father in the side. He smiled when he saw it had an effect on him. Goku stood up and ran his fingers in Gohan's short black hair, his side hurting slightly still.

"You look like a normal kid with no strengh..." He started laughing again. Gohan screamed out of frustration. He looked like he was 13 again. He knew his father didn't know this but he didn't train again until he was 14 when Bojack and his friends went into the fight... Plus a girl thought he was also a girl so... Apples and apples... Goku wiped a stray tear form his eye.

"Hey don't get mad. I'm sure we still have some clothes from when you were 11." Gohan turned to him, glaring.

"You do know I have a wife and a kid! Oh great how do I explain this... How do I explain this?" He looked at his father questionably. His father looked away fastly.

"Well I'm going to go see your mother before..." Gohan put one of his hands on Goku's side. Goku looked down at him with a smile.

"Might as well get it over with." Gohan said as Goku brought his fingers to his forehead. Gohan blinked and before he knew it he was at home. His mother was brushing her hair while Goten was on the phone, most likely talking to his girlfriend. They saw Goku and, while Goten was trying to hang up, Chichi ran up to her husband hugging him.

"You're home!" She squeeled happily. She looked over at Gohan and fear flooded her face. She smaked Goku's cheek and sent him out the window. Goku looked up from the hole he made from the force his wife used. He transported himself back into the house.

"What was that all about?" He asked rubbing his hand on his hurt cheek. She pointed at Gohan while glaring at Goku.

"I know I've aged but you didn't have to go and have a kid with someone else." Tears formed in her eyes. Gohan placed his hands in front of him looking a bit scared.

"Mom he didn't cheat on you. It's me Gohan." Chichi stopped crying and stared at Gohan. A smile formed on her face and hugged Gohan tightly.

"Oh my baby. You can live here agian and we can be a big happy family again." Gohan blsuhed and tried to get himself out of the situation he was in. He looked at his father again.

"Dad. There's something you're not telling me what is it?" Goku scratched his other cheek sheepisly.

"Well a person that I knew tried to wish for something... And... Well he wished you were a little kid who could get hurt by their little toys." Gohan looked at him shocked.

"Are you telling me... I'm a normal little kid?" Goku smiled and hugged his son.

"That is what I mean." Gohan's eye twitched and looked up at his father.

"So that means I'm not half Sayian?" He asked. His father looked at his mother confused at the question not knowing the answer. His mother rolled her eyes and smiled.

"That's correct. Finally I can have a normal little kid instead of one that likes to fight. No offense Goten." Goten just stood at the door frame not believing in what he was seeing. All the years he saw his brother he was always the tall one... Now... He smiled.

"That's okay. I think this is going to be fun having a normal, 'Little' brother." Gohan glared at him not liking to be called little. Goten walked up to his brother and patted his head. He kneeled to be the same height.

"This is going to be fun."

_There how was the first Chapter? Please review a lot will make me happy :) (Sorry it was a bit short and I loved making up all that stuff in the begining and I hope you all agree it would be fun to make him accidentally fall off a cliff :3 Till next time! Love you all! _(Sorry if there were any misspelled words I'm typing on a computer without spell check so... I suck at spelling, and Gohan hasn't really lost his powers for those who read this and remembered what he said. They just think that because he doesn't have any mussels and he can get hit by 'Their' little toys not anyone else's. :3)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Dbgt**

**Happy claimer: **I still need your help :3 If you want this to be Yaoi say yeah... Just kidding unless you want to but I have no idea who to pair him up with. Got an idea please review or message me :3 Onward with the story.

**hjjj**

Gohan was relieved when he could still throw Ki shots in the air but he didn't tell his family. It was kind of fun being a normal kid for once so he wanted to be one just for a few days. Plus even after he through one he had to sit and rest for an hour before he had the energy to walk back to his house yesterday. Which meant flying was out of the question since his body wasn't back to its normal self. And because there weren't any big fights going on he didn't really need the energy to fight. Today he was wearing his old white button up shirt with black pants playing a video game Goten use to play. He was lying on his stomach in the floor with his elbows propped up on a pillow while he was drinking on a soda. He now knew why Goten liked video games as much as he did when he was younger. Gohan didn't know if it was because he never played them before or if it was because he was a kid again but he was playing on a fighting game for about 5 hours straight. Goten was behind him watching as his now younger brother played on the game console.

"So who's winning you or the computer?" Gohan opened his mouth to allow the straw he had in it fall back out in the cup.

"Me. Hey can you get a remote and play with me it's starting to get boring." Goten laughed and got up but sat back down when the phone rang in his pocket. Gohan sighed knowing it would be about 14 hours before... Goten laid beside him with remote in hand smiling. Gohan paused the game and looked at him confused.

"Wasn't that your girlfriend?" Goten laid on his stomach also trying to get comfortable. It was easier when he was a kid since he didn't have long legs that could bump into the tables around.

"No just a friend that I met somewhere. So what level are you on?" Goten asked turning on the remote he held. Gohan smiled and nudged his elbow in Goten's side.

"I haven't heard you talk to your girlfriend in a while is everything okay?" Goten rolled his eyes and pushed the play button on Gohan's remote to distract the other half Sayian. Gohan grumbled as he died and glared at Goten.

"You know you are going to pay for that. So what happened?" Goten looked at him with an annoyed look.

"Why does it matter to you? You and Videl broke up its natural." Gohan looked at him shocked.

"You got dumped? And plus me and her got a divorce. I'm 31 I am allowed to get married, but I guess Videl was weird out about me being a kid and all." Goten looked at him strangely and laughed.

"Man you have gotten younger with you using really small vocabulary words now like 'Weird'." Gohan laughed also and pushed his brother which caused that said brother to roll on his back.

"Shut up. You use small vocabulary words also so why can't I?" Goten shrugged as he brought his hands under his head. Gohan rolled over next to him and laid his head on his brother's chest.

"I'm bored can we go somewhere?" Goten looked at him with a smile.

"Wow you just keep getting younger and younger you know that right?" Gohan punched Goten's chest lightly and sighed. Goten wrapped an arm around his brother protectively.

"You know dad doesn't want you to go outside since you could get hurt. But I guess I'll protect you just like you did with me when I was young. And thank you." Gohan looked up at him with a confused look.

"What do you mean 'thank you'? I haven't done anything to be thanked for." Goten laughed and sighed.

"I remember when I was a little kid I cried because I wanted father and you came in there and said he would be back to see all of us. When I said that you were lying you laid next to me and said even if it was, wasn't it enough that I had a family that cared for me. And that you never would leave me and mother, which you had kept for all these years." Gohan looked down at Goten's shoes remembering. He was saying that mostly to himself so that he would cry himself and wanted Goten to only have good memories than bad. Goten kissed the top of Gohan's head and got up, bring Gohan up with him, and went to go get his jacket.

"Get ready. I'm going to take you shopping for some more clothes. You smell like moth balls and mildew." Gohan looked at him with a hurt face but in the end he had to smile. He went up to his room and grabbed his jacket then ran down stairs to his shoes. Gohan pulled them on and saw that Goten hadn't put on his shoes yet.

"Goten hurry!" He yelled. Goten entered the room and had on a different pair of clothes than he had before. It was a plain red top with a design of a set of headphones, and a pair of blue jeans that hung onto him giving him more definition. He came next to Gohan and slipped on his shoes.

"Sorry but I don't have as much energy that I use to as a child. You of course do." Goten ruffled his brothers hair and went outside. He went up into the air only a foot before he remembered his brother. He flew back down and held him in his chest.

"Are you comfortable or do you want to flip over and me hold you by your torso?" Gohan looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm okay." Goten nodded and fly up into the sky holding Gohan close so he wouldn't fall. Gohan used his knees to hold onto Goten's waist for more support. He looked down at the passing trees and lakes as he sighed. Goten moved him so he could look at his young brother and where he was going at the same time.

"What wrong?" He asked. Gohan looked down again and smiled sadly.

"I miss flying. Hey maybe if you drop me I'll get scared and then I'll have to fly." Goten looked at him like he had gone crazy right in front of him. He shrugged and dropped his brother getting ready to...

"What?!" He screamed as he hit a tree. He stumbled back in the air and groaned in pain. He looked down and saw his brother on the ground not moving. He gasped and went as fast as he could to the ground, fear flooding him as he tried to see if his brother was still breathing.

"Gohan!" He dropped right beside him and relief flooded him when Gohan looked up with an angry expression on his face.

"That was mean! Why didn't you catch me?!" He sat up and held his right arm which was bleeding. Goten hugged his brother, tears coming down his face, mad at himself for allowing his brother to free fall in the air.

"I am so sorry. If I didn't get hit by a tree I would have caught you right away." Gohan wiped the tears that formed in his brother's eyes away.

"No I'm sorry for yelling at you. I guess when I get hurt I can be a big meany. Are you okay?" Goten hugged his brother again not caring about his own safety. Then he realized that this is what Gohan had felt all these years when he was taking care of him. He must have worried when being away, and making sure he was okay when he was home. Goten took hold of Gohan's arm that had a cut on the side. Gohan rolled his eyes and tore a piece of his shirt to wrap around his arm, and stood up to put his jacket to hide it.

"It was my fault anyway so don't beat yourself up." Goten smiled and hugged him one last time.

"You know I could have caught you so yeah I'm going to worry."

**Scene :3** I'm still not sure who I shall put together so if you have an idea you know what to do :P I love the laptop that I'm writing on it makes me type faster and spell check. Oh if only this was mine instead of my grandparents but I wrote half of this on my computer and the rest on this one so hopefully it didn't suck :3 'till next time :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own dbgt**

**Happyclaimer:**** So I am still being whiny and want to know what you guys want :P I mean you know... So far I got not to pair Trunks up with him and that one wants Bra. So in the end... I still have no idea :P I may think up of something but I would like you, readers, to tell me what you think the story direction should go.**

**I will not help if he does**

Gohan rolled his eyes and stood up. He grabbed onto his arm that was still hurting slightly as he stared at his brother.

"Look if I die then it's my fault for not screaming at you more." Gohan joked laughing a bit. Goten sighed and hugged onto his brother fearing that he was just lying to make him feel better.

"Do you want to go home to clean up the cut or do you still want to go shopping?" Goten asked. Gohan shrugged his shoulders as he looked up toward the sky. He used his left hand to shield off the sun's ray when the cloud passed by it.

"I don't really care. To be telling the truth I just wanted to have more time with you. Ever since I got married I've been slowly drifting away from the family... So this wish is both a curse and a blessing in discised." Gohan revealed looking at his brother who was standing behind him. Gohan laughed and moved to hug his little, taller brother.

"Gohan... Why do you have to be so nice? You can be killing someone right now and they would forgive you in a heartbeat. If it were me they would be coming after me beyond the grave." He said placing his chin on his brother's head. He felt his father's Ki boost up at the house and he laughed slightly.

"I guess dad found out we were gone." He said. Gohan nodded not really wanting to let go. It was true what he said but it wasn't the entire story. He didn't say how he and Videl talked about leaving all of it behind to move to America, or the fact that they planned to have another child. He heard Goten's heart beat and sighed. He also wanted to...

"Are you ready to go?" Goten asked. Gohan snapped out of his thoughts and looked up again. He shook his head which made Goten laugh aloud.

"Me neither but if we don't go back now then they'll be even madder." Gohan reliantly nodded his head in defeat as he took a step back. He zipped up the jacket that he was wearing so that his family won't freak out and to make their nerves at ease. Goten ruffled his brother thick black hair that stood up.

"This time I won't allow you to try and fly." He joked. Gohan felt a strange surge go through his arm as his brother talked about it. He looked down and saw that there was something wet leaking from his... Jacket. He unzipped it to find that the wound reopened and that it was bleeding everywhere. He looked up and saw fear course through his little brother as he stared at it. Gohan didn't really mind, but though that if it continued like this he might die of blood lose. Goten went behind his brother and held his stomach. Gohan felt his brother jump into the air and head in neither the way to their house or to the mall.

"Where are we going?" Gohan finally asked seeing that they were flying to a clear field. It felt like he had been there before but he couldn't place his finger on it. Goten laughed as moved his arms to hold his smaller, older brother in only one and point up with the other one. Gohan took the hint and stared upward with a smile slowly forming on his lips.

"Really? You took us all the way to Kami's? Well... Dende's." Goten looked at him serious and nodded his head.

"What if it doesn't heal properly? I better bring you hear to get a sensu bean then risk you dying because of me." Gohan rolled his eyes and glared at his little, taller brother. (I love referring to them as that :3)

"How many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't your fault?" Gohan asked. He didn't really expect an answer since they were close to the entrance to Korens Tower, but he said it none the less. Goten landed letting Gohan's feet hit the ground first as he didn't want him to fall... Again. He sensed that Koren was there so he looked around and found the white cat looking over the edge smiling. He threw a bag at him and turned back to the edge.

"Popo told me that you were going to come here and to get those ready for you." Goten nodded and popped one of the beans into his brother mouth. Gohan swallowed it and sighed.

"Thanks Koren, and tell Popo and Dende that also." He said smiling at the cat. Goten waved at him goodbye not really knowing the cat as well as his brother did. He picked him up and started flying toward home.

"You know dad's going to kill me right?" Goten said trying to make the uncomfortable mood turn. Gohan laughed and patted his brother's hand.

"Yep and since you did that I will allow it." Goten laughed also and flew faster to their home to get there. Gohan started to get bored so he hummed almost all the way there. Goten didn't mind at first, he thought it was relaxing, but after about 15 minutes it really started to get on his nerves.

"So... Do you want to start going to school again? You can pass as a little kid again." Gohan was about to reject but thought about it a bit.

"That is the most... Greatest thing I have ever heard! How did I not think about it? I can be a normal kid with normal duties in normal classes with kids that are just like me... Except the fact that I'm half Sayian but still. Do you think they'll let me?" Gohan asked getting a bit over excited about what he was talking about. Goten shrugged but smiled.

"Maybe. I think dad will disagree but I'm sure mom will be all up for it..."

...

"Of course why wouldn't I?" Goku said to their surprise. Gohan nodded and smiled brightly. He looked over to his mother that was kind of glaring and kind of on the break of tears.

"What if you get in trouble up there? What if someone wants to pick on you and you can't fight back? What if..." (5 hours later)

Gohan was sitting on the ground with his hands covering his ears.

"What if the teachers don't teach good? What if..."

"Chichi that's enough I'm sure Gohan won't get in all that trouble or that he won't eat a sandwich that has a germ that could kill him. After that I kind of zoned out..." He whispered the last part to Goten. He smiled as he too was daydreaming about food that they got to eat later. Gohan uncovered his ears seeing that everyone's mouth was shut.

"Is it over?" Chichi glared at him angry, but gave up stirring a thing of soup.

"Fine you can go, but if something bad happens you tell me right away." Gohan nodded his head jumping up and down." Really you agree. O' when can I start can I start tomorrow? Can I have something besides just an apple and 2 sandwiches? Can I..."

"Gohan don't get a mom moment." Goten groaned while laying his head on the table. Gohan blushed and did a famous Son Grin.

"Sorry I guess I'm still not use to having so much energy." Gohan looked at a watch and yawned.

"I think I'm going to go to bed since it's 9:00 a.m." He said tiredly. Goten nodded at him knowingly since he too wanted to go to bed after all that but his stomach wouldn't allow it.

What do you think? :P Yeah I kind of got off track a bit... Or did I? Nah I'll saw I did a pretty good job considering I only had a few hours of sleep. And for you that can go all day and night without sleeping then you are awsome :P If I could do that you would have seen 3 more chapters :3 But sleeping is one of the things that I love so I can dream up this stuff so... Apples and Apples :P


End file.
